Shadow the Hedgehog 2.0
Shadow the Hedgehog 2.0, also known as Shadow the Hedgehog II,' Shadow II,' Shadow Jr., '''or simply just '''Shadow, is a clone of the original Shadow the Hedgehog created around the same time period as said Hedgehog. He stayed in cryo-sleep from around 12475 to the year 12531, when he was freed by the likes of Egg Robo. He survived the Assault on the Death Egg II and currently serves in the Egg Robo Empire as a loyal "Attack Dog" of Egg Robo himself. Creation and Early Life Like the original, Shadow II was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, but without the help of the Overlord Metal Sonic. He was kept on a secret lab underneath Hang Castle itself, with the intent of being the one to the Overlord and the original Shadow both if the Overlord's plans begin working. Due to this, much of Shadow II's early life is merely Cryo-genic sleep within his lab, though it is known that it was the cryo-tube's attached computer system that taught him the skills he needed to learn to survive in the world. This included how to use his Chaos Powers, how to Talk, how to walk, and other life skills. In the year 12531, Egg Robo found the location of the base and headed down there. He freed Shadow II upon discovery, and Egg Robo explained the recent events to Shadow. Shadow himself was skeptical, but allied himself with Egg Robo, and headed off to be a guardian of the Death Egg II. Death Egg II Pre-Launch Before the Death Egg II launched, Shadow turned to some of the Egg Robo's computers to study on any possible events the doctor did not inform him of. It was there that he learned of the Original Shadow, and also of his creation. He also learned of what Metal Sonic had done to the ARK, and what happened to the original Shadow. Shadow II was devastated to learn that he was a mere clone, and not the first, but there was little time for him to stay on this subject, as the enemies soon arrived. Shadow then decided on his own to slay Metal Sonic for the sake of avenging the original Shadow, whom he saw as his brother, and for the professor whom he saw as his Father. Soon enough, the Death Egg II was in the air, and Shadow would soon get his chance at revenge. Post-Launch With the Death Egg II now launched and heading for space, Shadow II was still awaiting for his chance to battle and hopefully destroy Metal Sonic. Shadow waited until the moment came, plotting his technique the entire time. Once they made it past Egg Robo's decoy, Metal Sonic soon arrived right infront of Shadow. There was little to no dicussion prior to the fight, it practically began instantly. The fight itself caused massive amounts of destruction to the Death Egg II's inner sections, due to the two being seemingly equal. Eventually they reached the core room of the Death Egg II, and their fight soon destroyed it enough to cause the Self Destruction sequence. Metal Sonic then kicked Shadow off of him and rushed for an exit after using his freeze ray. Shadow dodged this however, and raced after his enemy. With a well-placed Spin-dash, Shadow sent Metal Sonic hurling into an Escape Pod, and activated it to go at full velocity to send the former Overlord hurling towards Little Planet and an unknown fate. Shadow then made his way off of the Death Egg II, escaping about Five Seconds before it completely exploded. Post-Death Egg II The Egg Carrier Following the Death Egg II's destruction, Shadow continued to serve the Egg Robo Empire willingly and served as more of an "Attack Dog" or "General" to the Empire. His first job after the Death Egg II's crash was on-board the Egg Carrier, a battleship that Egg Robo used to escape from the exploding Death Egg II. Shadow was present at Egg Robo's side along with Rouge the Bat when Egg Robo gave out a speech to the E-100 series, informing them of their duty to kill the Resistance, along with their current mission to find one of the Sacred Emeralds to help with the plan of using Chaos . Him and Rouge were also there when the Robots Returned to the Egg Carrier, and as such were witnesses to the failed robots being sent away while one was kept for succeeding. Shadow was later sent out by Egg Robo on to the Sky Deck of the Egg Carrier, to make sure Sonic did not make it to the deck. Shadow started by operating the Cannon controls of the Left Wing of the Carrier, and using them to attempt in blasting Sonic down. This was foiled, however, when Sonic destroyed the master Cannon and made his way into a deeper part of the Sky Deck. Shadow then took a direct approach to engaging his enemy. Once he revealed himself to Sonic (and Tails), the fight was on. Shadow relentlessly used his Chaos abilities to damage much of the Sky Deck, in an attempt of killing Sonic and Tails with them. Sonic took on the challenge of fighting the clone, but due to their practical equal fighting skills neither won, and both exited the Sky Deck. Sonic took his chance and rushed for the Deck along with Tails, but Shadow was right behind them. Once on the Deck, Shadow watched as Egg Robo revealed that a Hawk had one of the Sacred Emeralds the entire time, now making the Empire have Six total. Soon, Gamma was called up to the deck. Gamma, Shadow, and Rouge teamed up against Sonic, Tails, and Screech soon after-wards. Amy, however, managed to convince Gamma to turn on his allies at the last second, and caused him to shoot Rouge. Rouge fell into Shadow, and the two fell off of the Egg Carrier just as Gamma was attacked by the three. Shadow and Rouge looked up as they fell, witnessing the explosions occuring within the Egg Carrier. Shadow used Chaos Control to save himself and Rouge from certain death. Station Sqaure Following the crash of the Egg Carrier, Shadow had helped Rouge deal with her injuries and even gave her a tournaquet to help with the bleeding. The two then realized that they were in the city of Station Square, one of the United Federation's primary cities. The two soon heard the sounds of the Egg Carrier's splash into the ocean, and knew what it was. This also brought them to the attention of Egg Robo's missle that was unleashed, but became a dud and didn't destroy the city. Since Egg Robo was not present, Shadow decided to activate the Missle while Rouge chased after Amy whom she saw walking towards the Train Station. Shadow soon ran into Tails once more, and joked about how slow Tails would be against him. Despite the odds, Tails still raced against Shadow through the Highways of Station Sqaure. Thanks to his flight ability, Tails managed to actually get to the Missle before Shadow did, and successfuly defused the Missle. Shadow, angered by this, attacked Tails directly. Tails fought with Shadow for a rather long amount of time, doing his best to dodge the Ultimate Life's attacks. Despite Shadow's superiority, Tails managed to use a piece of Metal from a car to send a Chaos Spear hurling back at Shadow. Once Shadow fell to the ground, he did a spin-dash right at the fox. Tails dodged it and Shadow instead rammed right into an Hotel instead. Before he could finish the fight, Egg Robo contacted Shadow, calling him back to the Final Egg base. Shadow complied, and raced off. By the time Shadow reached the base, it was in ruins and Sonic had defeated Egg Robo. Shadow and Egg Robo then walked through the forest near the base, where they soon ran into Chaos again. Chaos attacked them both, and later on revealed his complete form of Perfect Chaos. It is unknown if Shadow was on the second Egg Carrier or not, but Shadow was seen along-side Rouge looking over the destroyed and flooded Station Sqaure following the attack of Perfect Chaos. Team Dark Advent of Faux Sonic Following the destruction of the Egg Carrier and Station Sqaure, The Egg Robo Empire changed pase. Egg Robo had built his own version of a Metal Sonic, Faux Sonic, based off one of the Metal Sonic bodies but painted differently and with more abilities. Shadow served as a Training fight for the robot, and during this it was shown he was very much equal to the robot. This pleased Shadow, especially after his embarassing loss to Tails during the Station Sqaure struggle. As Faux Sonic was sent off to his own battle with Sonic, Shadow remained within the damaged but partially operational Final Egg base along with Rouge. Once Faux Sonic was near death, however, Shadow actually appeared on the scene and saved the robot from dying within lava. The remains were repaired by Egg Robo, and the robot was even improved slightly from before. It was following this that Team Dark was formed by Egg Robo. Team Dark being of course Shadow, Rouge, and Faux Sonic as a Trio. Personality The Personality of Shadow II is very similar to the original. He is very serious, a loner, and has vastly different morals from Sonic the Hedgehog. However, he is less vengeful than his predecessor, due to not having an actual connection with his creator or "brother". He also has a difference in the sense that he has a shorter temper than the original, though this is mostly towards enemies and not so much his Allies. Also like the original Shadow, he does show his softer side. This is once more, only to his close Allies. Faux Sonic and Rouge are prime examples of this, as Faux Sonic was saved from Death by Shadow where-as Rouge was helped after injury by him. Trivia *Shadow II may or may not have feelings towards Rouge. *Shadow II is essentially the Sonic Overload equivelant of Shadow's return in Sonic Heroes and then appearing in the games after that. Unlike in that Canon, however, Shadow II actually IS a clone and not the original Shadow. *The only being Shadow II actually had a deep grudge towards was Metal Sonic, for being the killer of his "Father" and "Brother". However, a notable fact is that if Metal Sonic hadn't been left at Little Planet and Egg Robo still discovered Shadow II, then Metal Sonic could actually have been Shadow II's ally instead of enemy. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Villains Category:Sonic Overload Category:New Continuities Category:Egg Robo Empire